Mystery
by Morrsi
Summary: Roger was quiet and dark and you wanted to know more about him. You joined the hunters to get closer to him but what happens when he gets assigned to teach you how to hunt. alone. A Roger x Reader one-shot.


He was a mystery. Someone who rarely spoke or showed emotion. He intrigued you to the point of wanting yet scared you to the point of avoiding. You had left the world of civilization and became a part of jack's hunters, intending to get closer to the quiet boy. You wanted to know what he was thinking all the time and why he kept to himself so much.  
The next pig hunt was tonight and jack had suggested that you be taught how to hunt. He would have done it himself, but being the leader of a group of savages was just too tiring. Lucky for you, he had assigned his right hand man to teach you the tricks. You felt your heart jump as the dark haired boy came in to sight. Whether it was out of fear or attraction, who knows. You looked down, not daring to look him in the eyes, waiting for a command.

Roger pov

This female was an interesting one, that was for sure. Why would such a small, weak thing join a group of savages. I can't even believe jack put me up to this. This...thing wouldn't even look at me, how absolutely pathetic. Although, there was no doubting how disgustingly attracted I was to the bright red blood and shrubbery newly painted on to her tanning skin. Her hair was a mass of tangles and I had the stinging urge to wanna pull at it. I wonder what sounds she would make if I messed with her, just a little. I want to know how this little female savage works.

Your pov

He had instructed you to go into the jungle with him. You were lead so deep in that you must have been way out of earshot of castle rock. He hadn't spoken a word for at least 15 minutes and you thought the silence was about to kill you. That was until he stopped so suddenly you walked right in to his back. Scratch that. This was what was going to kill you. He turned around to glare at you but surprisingly didn't yell, or stab you with a sharpened stick that is. You took this chance to speak,  
"I'm sorry, you just stopped out of no where."  
"Pay attention when you stalk. How do you think you're ever going to keep up with us."

You looked down out of embarrassment. How could you already mess this up. You were feeling somewhat down when all of a sudden you were pushed up against a tree and Roger's face was a little too close to yours.  
"Why do you do that."  
You were speechless, fearing for what he was going to do. What was he even talking about. He didn't seem to like your silence and added more pressure to where he was grabbing you.  
"Speak to me woman. Why don't you look at me. Is there something wrong with me?"  
You could feel his breath on your face and his bombardment of questions was making you all the more nervous. You felt your cheeks burn.  
"What's this? The color of your face is the same shade as the blood we spill."  
He smirked and licked his lips making you catch your breath. What was this boy doing to you.  
"If it weren't for your silence I'd say you're attracted to me."

Your eyes widened at his words and you felt smaller and smaller with each passing second. You couldn't stay silent forever though, and decided it was time to defend yourself.  
"Don't flatter yourself. It's just that you're really close to me and I like my personal space."  
He frowned at this and moved his head away a little  
"Well aren't you a tough one..." He searched your face and the smirk appeared once more.  
"How bout I make you attracted then."

Your hands were pinned above your head and his face was once more too close to yours. Your heart sped up at the contact and your mind wouldn't stop racing with thoughts. He traced the side of your face with his free hand and you were shocked at the gentle touch of this savage. He grabbed your chin and grinned down at you. That look was enough to hypnotize and your eyes glazed over. He couldn't take it anymore and pushed his lips on yours. This kiss was rough and emotionless and yet you couldn't contain the feelings that were starting. He bit your bottom lip and pulled away, looking you dead in the eyes.  
"You interest me. From now on you're to only come with me to hunt and no one else. Consider yourself my new toy, woman."  
All you could do was nod and follow him back into the jungle. This little tutoring session had gone nowhere as far as hunting goes but you had definitely gained a spot in the boys locked mind.


End file.
